


She's Not Broken

by BD99



Series: Love & Legends Helena Klein [5]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, MC cannot function, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Helena Klein is not broken.  Even after the Queen's abuse.  Finally, Helena feels ready to take the next step with her Girlfriend.  To surrender to desire, and Kya.(Basically just a long but simple sex scene taking into consideration all the head cannons and confirmed cannon about the Witch Queen and Helena.)





	She's Not Broken

“You’re safe, Helena.” Kya’s voice was gentle, so sincere and effortlessly warm. It was silk between one’s fingers, gliding and smooth. Stronger than it might seem at first. And oh, so very gentle.  
  
Helena’s body was tense, muscles drawn taught like bowstrings, flooded with liquid fire. Her skin felt strange, almost disconnected from her bones.   She the chill of air on the surface layer, but her blood was lava. Only sparks of tingling discomfort separated the layers.  
The sound of blood rushing and pressure pounding threatened to overwhelm Helena, even as she tried her best to focus on breathing. On Kya’s voice. Her touch. Anything to anchor herself in the storm between dream and waking.  
  
Safe was a lie, Helena knew this. Anywhere she could flee, the Queen would hound her. Death could not hold the Queen, neither could worlds.   Time and existence were just pesky barriers for someone like the Queen. She would come, with ice and terror. She would sweep in on wings of darkness and tear the light away. She wouldn’t kill Helena. Not straight away. It would be much more wicked to manipulate Helena herself into destroying everything she loved. That was perhaps what was the most cruel of the Queen. She destroyed Helena, but she made Helena’s hands pull the threads loose.  
  
Yet, this was not where her dreams had led her. The images were gone before they came, but Helena could still feel her body. She felt how tight her bra was, restricting her lungs from gulping enough air to function. She could feel the pressure tingling between her legs, along with the slick, uncomfortable feeling of desire.  
  
“You’re with me, Helena. You’re safe. I won’t hurt you.” Kya kept talking gently, running her fingertips through Helena’s white gold hair. Slowly, The Sorceress began to blink her dreams away, banishing the wisps of ideas that had formed in her unconscious mind. Kya was not lying. The world might not be safe, but Kya was. Kya, the resourceful young woman who had thoughtlessly returned her embrace. Who said the most amazing things so casually, whose words cut Helena to the bone. The virtuous being who heard of Helena’s darkest sins, and even driven speechless, instinctively questioned why. Nobody ever asked why. Kya, the woman who kissed her wounds better. Who gently held Helena’s hair back when Helena’s tongue danced between her legs instead of violently pulling the Mage closer. Who tasted like home, somehow, no matter what flavour was on her lips. Kya, whom Helena desperately wanted to touch her. To chase away the shame and bad memories.  
  
The Sorceress hummed softly, turning her head to burrow her nose into the safety of Kya’s neck. The scent she inhaled was home, more so than anything or anywhere had ever been. How a person had become home was terrifying, that someone so potentially fragile was the guardian of all Helena held dear. Terrifying, but thrilling too. Love was exhilarating. It filled every crack, infusing Helena with warmth and belief. Belief she could become better, the desire to achieve this.  
  
The bed she laid in was unfamiliar but comfortable enough. White sheets remained tangled around their legs, likely disturbed by Helena’s tossing and turning. Moonlight burned beyond the curtains, casting the room in soft shadows that wove into the crevices of pale flesh and obscured the dressers. Not that either woman had intentions of looking at the scenery.  
  
Helena’s lips slowly began to trek across Kya’s skin, leaving gentle yet meaningful kisses across the landscape up to where Kya’s pulse pounded beneath the surface. At this, Kya gasped, clinging to Helena’s bicep as the Mage’s teeth framed the hammering pulse and lightly closed. The Sorceress lost herself in her actions, sucking and licking point after point as Kya whined next to her. The sounds were soft yet unashamed, sincere and unrestrained bliss given voice. Each whimper sent a pulse of excited heat through Helena, like smog churning in her lower belly, and although she tried to ignore it, an insistent throbbing between her thighs.  
  
Oh she wanted... Helena knew exactly what she wanted, exactly what that uncomfortable dampness along the material of her panties was.  She also knew the terrifying price of acknowledging it. The guilt and self-disgust that would follow, adding to the numb acceptance she lived with. She knew the pain that would follow, hounding her for days after she indulged the desire. Or did she? Her own questing fingers under Kya’s gaze hadn’t hurt. She hadn’t found herself unable to tolerate anything against her skin, or her head overwhelmed with guilt. She had felt... Powerful. Sexy. Desired. She had held Kya’s gaze, heard Kya whimper with her as her fingers had wandered beneath her waistband. Kya’s voice had been husky, choked by craving even as she had encouraged Helena. Kya had been so aroused by the time Helena touched her, writhing without any pressure between her legs. Her climax had come quickly, already built up by the mere visual of Helena touching herself. The intensity of Kya’s release had been unmatched, had left the girl ruined beyond words. Even then, sated and boneless, the gleam of satisfaction her eyes paled compared to how they had shone after Helena gasped her orgasm against Kya’s lips.   
  
“I want you.” The Mage voiced her desires softly, as if it might shatter the world around her if she were too loud. Of course, the words may as well have been thunder in Kya’s ears. The otherworldly woman froze, her stone coloured eyes going as wide as saucers. Her lips parted, jaw hanging uselessly for a few moments as she tried to come up with a response.  
  
“Yes! I mean, yes. What brought this on? Not that I am not all for watching you, or letting you touch me...”  
  
“You misunderstand, my love. I am yours, Kya. I am ready to allow my body to be yours as well as my heart.” Helena’s voice remained soft yet sure. So very confident in every word, despite the apprehension in expression. Kya’s eyes narrowed slightly, hunting out the smallest details of Helena’s expression. Barely parted, moist lips were fixed into a small smile, unified with smouldering curiosity in sapphire eyes. The Sorceress’ nostrils flared with every breath, excited and anticipating. Only the little crinkle in Helena’s brow betrayed a modicum of concern.  
  
“We can take this slow. This is about you, not me. I had my turn earlier. If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me. I won’t force anything on you.  I don’t want this if you don’t or can’t.  I won’t be upset or disappointed with you. I am already so, so proud of you.  I love you so much!” Kya emphasised, shifting her hips so she could lay beside her girlfriend once more. Despite her efforts, Kya’s fingers twitched, sparks of energy dancing in her nerves that left her body jittery with ill contained excitement. Boy did she want to touch Helena. She wanted to run her hands over every inch of Helena’s body. Feel the weight of her breasts, watch Helena’s face when she reached her climax. The twitch of her brows, the little way her eyes rolled. Just the memory was enough to have Kya’s thighs rubbing together, trying to find friction.  
  
“I love you too.” Helena responded with a fierce blush. She had nothing else she could say in the face of Kya’s affections. The way that stone grey eyes came alive with evident excitement of the twitching woman. How even just talking about these actions had her body warming. There was no doubt in Helena’s mind that Kya was sincere, that Kya would do her best to make this enjoyable. She had experienced the smaller woman’s consideration. At her doubts Kya had stopped with scarcely a pause to confirm Helena was alright before adjusting accordingly. Time and time again, when Helena was uncomfortable Kya shifted the situation. Gave Helena all the power as if power was worthless. It was entirely unlike the Queen, who was too weak to give up a smidgen of her power.  
  
They met gently for a kiss, starting tenderly as Kya tucked herself more comfortably into Helena’s side. Fire licked where their bodies touched, earning little gulps as their lips entered a familiar dance. Kissing was safe. Helena had never truly had to master kissing before Kya, the Queen did not care for shows of affection. Kya, on the other hand, bathed in the attention. Her lips melted against Helena’s, soft and pliable. Perfect bait for Helena to just nip on. The sharp graze of teeth made Kya gasp, parting her lips to welcome Helena’s tongue home. The first flicks were hesitant, warming to each other before they lost themselves. Tongues danced together with a fierceness that could have been compared to a war, yet never did they come to a clash of wills. Each movement was adoring give and take, flowing from the trust they had built. Kya’s fingers brushed sweetly against Helena’s ribs and belly, touching places she had been welcomed to in the past as delicately as she could. Helena trembled under the touch, licking and nipping at Kya’s mouth between soft sighs.  
  
“Are you alright? Tell me if you don’t like anything, ok?” Kya questioned, her lips already swollen from the kisses. Her heart raced, flooding her veins with delighted excitement. Helena’s lips curled into a smile as she slid her hands along Kya’s body, quietly moving to unclasp the smaller woman’s bra. Kya confidently exposed herself, letting the material fall between them as her lips traced down Helena’s neck.  
  
The way Kya treated Helena’s throat was not just something to mark, but landscape to learn. A temple to cherish and thank for the breath that carried through to the Mage’s breast.  Helena felt that worship, felt the joy at permission granted, felt the tremble in Kya’s lips when she earned Helena’s gasps. Love and awe flooded from touch to touch, igniting the love that Helena felt, the sense of worth. The pleasure. Helena turned her focus to her own corset, swiftly undoing the laces with trembling hands. By the time Kya had thrown her own bra into the shadows, Helena’s chest was bare, open for Kya’s inspection.  
  
“I need to hear you say you want every step, Helena. I do-... Oh wow... Fuck.”  
  
“Kya, I want you to touch me.” Helena purred, particularly pleased by Kya’s reaction. It sent tingles up her spine, fuzzy feelings that made her feel beautiful. Even if it was just for a moment.  
  
_“-Holy...!-“_ Kya felt her brain implode. Her jaw fell open once more and a rather undignified whimper escaped her as she stared at Helena. She’d always known Helena was filled out, but seeing her heavy breasts fall freely was something else entirely. Rosy nipples stood proudly in the air, already hardening with the cold. Monuments on the peaks of snowy hills simply waiting to be worshipped.  
  
“Your boobs are out of this world. May I touch them?” Kya inquired, unable to tear her gaze off of Helena’s tits. The Mage snorted, lifting a hand to cover her mouth at the amused sounds that escaped her.  Of course, Kya would say something so strange, so... otherworldly. Kya stared at her with such gentle longing, as if she craved Helena more than anything either world could offer. There was something endearing about the awe on Kya’s face, offsetting the darkness in her eyes.  
  
“Kya, my love, I need you. Yes, you ma- ahh!” Helena’s sentence ended in a soft yet sharp gasp as Kya rushed forwards. Surprisingly chilly hands cupped Helena’s breasts, feeling the weight of them. They spilled over Kya’s hands, sitting firmly in her palms as she gently squeezed. She worked carefully, watching Helena’s expression as best she could whilst also enjoying herself. She lightly bounced the mounds, relishing in the sound of skin slapping against skin. The flesh was firm beneath her grasp, full and heavy in a natural way.  
  
_“-No breast enhancements in fantasy land. This is all natural, magical girlfriend.-“_ Kya noted. It was too good to pass up, too tempting to continue exploring and massaging. She mixed her nails into the mix, lightly dragging one hand up between the valley of Helena’s breasts. The Sorceress was panting softly, her breath coming shorter as she allowed her head to lull back. A red flush began to work across Helena’s collar, following the trail of Kya’s nails. The stinging trails that seemed to rise against the heat pooling in her belly. Kya had barely even touched Helena yet the Sorceress was already dripping. She could already feel the slickness escaping, sliding around the curve of her backside when her panties couldn’t soak it up.  
  
“Helena. May I touch your nipples? Are you sensitive to anything there? Is there a way you like them to be touched?” Kya questioned, her hand now resting against Helena’s cheek. The look of utter alarm broke Kya’s heart a little more. Had nobody ever asked Helena for any form of consent? Of course not, the Queen didn’t ask. She demanded. That thought was so sickening for Kya. It made Kya resolve to ask consent on EVERYTHING. No matter how foolish, she was going to show Helena how seriously she took her girlfriend’s freedom.  
  
Helena could only gape. It had never been like this. Never this considerate.  Never this exciting. She had enjoyed some of the Queen’s touch, some of the gentle teasing before the torture began. This however, this made her heart burst with joy, drew a smile to her lips even as the sensations threatened to tear through her like steadily building tsunami. Kya had barely started and already the emotions she felt brewing were terrifying, something that had never been tended to beneath the Queen’s hands. Kya lured them out, connecting them with her body.  
  
“I... suppose you should find out.” Helena’s response was delayed, lost in a soft sigh as Kya’s other thumb drew painfully close to its goal. The Mage squirmed, wiggling her hips in an effort to find some relief. Her thighs rubbed together, smearing desire between them as Kya’s head dropped. Kya’s loving lips landed on Helena’s collar, lingering long enough for Kya to nuzzle the flesh affectionately before her mouth dropped further.  
  
“Kya!” The Mage gasped, hips jerking as warmth skimmed across her breast. At first it was a gentle kiss, then a second one which lingered.  
  
“Does that feel good, Babe?” Kya asked, nervousness evident in her voice as her eyes looked up into Helena’s. Hot breath brushed the saliva that the kiss left behind, sending shards of tingles flying beneath Helena’s skin. Hot. Cold. Such a sharp and sudden shift back and forth her nerves couldn’t process.  
  
Helena couldn’t control herself, lightning danced in her veins as her hand jolted up to fist Kya’s hair. The younger woman let out a gentle groan at the sensation of nails against her scalp, lowering her lips to the proud bud that had been prodding them. Helena tasted like Helena. Nothing crazy, no flavours of fruits and chocolates that fantasy described. Yet, Kya worshipped the nipple between her lips. Savoured the flesh as if it were the last candy available, even dared to nibble, which made Helena almost scream. Her body flowed into a thrust, hips grinding against nothing as she tried to pull Kya closer. Her second hand clawed at Kya’s neck and shoulders, unable to find purchase anywhere else.  
  
“You are so fucking hot.” Kya moaned around the nipple, sending vibrations through her lips that earned another whimpering sight from Helena. Kya was so slow, so gentle, yet each delicate swipe of her tongue was another knife of pleasure through Helena’s core. The young woman didn’t forget Helena’s other breast either. For every lick came a flick or a squeeze, warm palms and swift fingers caressing inch of flesh. Pinching and rolling the nipple in a languid manner until her mouth came to tend it. Then the other nipple received her fingers. Kya was lost, sucking and licking as if she were a thirsty pup. She was in heaven, flooded with a sense of contentment as she took her pick of two gorgeous distractions. Her desperate mouth continued to switch between nipples, unable to handle leaving one alone for long. Every sound that Helena made was delightful, spurring Kya on to earn the next one and the next. A vertical swipe earned a stuttered gasp, where a languid circle gained whimpers. Harder sucks or little pinches seemed to drive the sound from Helena entirely, leaving her tensing and trembling in silent screams of ecstasy.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want more pillows? Some women like them under their hips... Or some blankets? We could warm the room up if its too cold? You’re not too hot, right? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable?” Kya offered after a while, lifting her head as if she had just remembered. In truth, she had. She had been so lost in her goddess she hadn’t considered more comfort. The Sorceress let out a disbelieving huff, continuing to squirm and clench her thighs in search of relief as she spoke.  
  
“My love, I cannot... Do not tease me so.” Helena sounded pained, genuinely agonised by the interruption. Dismayed that Kya’s touch was missing. It was enough for Kya to sit up, looking over the goddess beneath her. The sight took her breath away, punching it from her lungs as potent longing took the place of air. Her heart quickened, almost cramping in her chest as her mind struggled to etch every detail into her memory.  
  
Any sign of Helena’s usual regal composure had been left where Jesus lost his sandals. The Sorceress was a wanton, panting mess. Moonlit locks were filled with tangles where Helena had been tossing her head. Creamy skin was flushed pink, blotchy right down to her collarbone. Her breasts were covered with light marks where Kya had sucked or squeezed too eagerly. Helena’s eyes were black, pools of magical void waiting to devour. Kiss bruised lips were parted, parched save for the corners of her mouth where small droplets of saliva lingered. Broken threads from sloppy kisses that Helena had been too distracted to clean away.  
  
“Fuck. I think I just came from looking at you.” Kya whimpered, once more lowering her head. She had intended to return to her careful mapping, to indulge a little longer in Helena, but the Mage’s grasp on her hair prevented that. Fire blazed in Helena’s eyes, enough to make Kya swallow.  
  
“Enough. I need release! Do not deny me!” Helena practically barked, driven by lust as she aimed to push Kya’s head down where she wanted it. The reaction was knee jerk, desperation and instinct. Then, Helena froze. It was enough to draw Kya completely to her knees, staring down at a suddenly terrified stiff Helena.  
  
“I‘m sorry, I di-“ The Sorceress spluttered. She had just demanded, treated Kya how the Queen had treated her. Tried to take the girl’s choice selfishly, and for what? Her own pleasure? It was sickening, churning in her gut as her mind began recall everything. Details she thought she had forgotten licked at her memory, causing her to tense. Then, Kya’s free hand was there. Gentle, extended for Helena to grasp.  An anchor as her focus fixated entirely on Kya. Only Kya existed in the blur of senses.  
  
“Helena. I know you’re not the Queen. You’d never force me. I like it when you get assertive. It’s sexy. May I remove your panties? I want to taste you. Please?” Kya’s earnest request punched the terrified alarm right out of Helena’s gut, along with every thought from her head. The powerful former General could only whimper and nod desperately in response, flooding every ounce of her willpower into making her fingers relax and release Kya’s raven mane.  
  
“Please...?” Was the plea.  
Please what? Please teach me? Please hurt me? Please fuck me? Please abuse me like a filthy toy?  
Please use me so I am worth something? Helena didn’t know if any of her pleas would be enough for what she desired. Nothing the Queen had taught her was enough for Kya. None of the places in her mind had prevented her anchoring onto Kya, thinking about the raven haired beauty and everything that devious mouth was doing. But... Helena hadn’t wanted to escape. No, she wanted to fall. She wanted to shatter and break again and again under Kya, wanted to feel her belly explode and her senses abandon her along with her wit. She wanted...  
  
“Kya, please give me release.”  
  
  
“Oh, Christ yes!” Kya practically cheered through her breathlessness.  
  
_“-Smooth recovery Kya... not so smooth self-praise.-“_ The otherworldly woman bounced back on the bed, quickly positioning herself at Helena’s feet. Tenderly, Kya’s fingers brushed Helena’s legs, relishing the twitches as she hooked her fingers into the baby blue panties, always staring into Helena’s dilated eyes. The Mage’s chest heaved, anticipation burning like coals through her skeleton. Slowly, Kya pulled, dragging her fingers down Helena’s legs along with the last article of clothing. Strong thighs twitched, leading to the delicious curve of bent knees. Kya’s fingers sought the hollow out behind them, earning another strained sound from Helena by the time she dragged the undergarments over slender ankles.  
  
“Oh my god, Helena... you are... I...!” Kya spluttered the moment her eyes left Helena’s. Long, quivering legs bent at the knees, heels resting on the bed. Moonlight caught across a thatch of soft blonde hairs, trimmed into a thick strip. The beginnings of regrowth stubbled across most of her shaved flesh, save for odd patches. Scars, Kya quickly realised. Even in Helena’s most vulnerable places, patches of scarred tissue lingered. Well healed, like Helena’s shoulder and back, yet deep enough to leave the memories beneath smooth skin. Glistening folds shone in the moonlight, puffy and petaled open. The Sorceress’ clit was swollen, already angry and red, fighting to escape from beneath its hood. Every breath the Mage took made her appear to twitch, highlighting the trails of wetness dripping from her centre.  
  
“I need to make you cum.” Kya all but groaned, fighting to contain her eagerness as she claimed her place between Helena’s legs. She was careful, bending one limb over her shoulder and then the other. She longed to hold Helena down, to lap at the source until the Mage screamed in delight. To feel Helena pulling her hair as control became a distant memory. Though, Kya already knew she couldn’t. Helena couldn’t be held and pinned, not yet.  
  
_“-Don’t control her. Give her escape routes... don’t be surprised if she needs to stop suddenly. Keep it simple, we can build this when she is ready.-“_ Kya’s inner monolog rambled as she crept forwards on her belly, flattening herself to be level with Helena.  
  
_“-No threatening movements. No looming over her. Be small and safe.-“_ She started with the Mage’s inner thighs, brushing her tongue along the glistening trails there, cleaning the mess she had helped create. Helena’s hands flew down, pulling gently at Kya’s hair, guiding the girl’s attentions. Helena stroked Kya’s temples, relishing in the gentle moment as Kya moved higher and higher up her thigh. Each touch made Helena’s stomach clench, driving her desire higher and higher. Want became an obsolete. She NEEDED this. The entire time Kya’s eyes stayed focused on Helena’s, savouring the dangerous gleam silently encouraging her. The first swipe of her tongue through Helena’s folds was met with breathless silence. Suspended disbelief. Helena was molten against Kya’s tongue. Hot and soft, with more heat radiating just beyond reach. The second lick saw unified moans escape them both.  
  
Again, logically there was nothing overly unique about how Helena tasted compared to other women. Strong. Distinct. Sharp on the tongue. Yet, it was Helena. The fact it was Helena that Kya was licking made everything better than a five-star dish. More precious than ambrosia. She was there, running her tongue very slowly from Helena’s seeping entrance right up to her straining clit. It was overwhelming. She was touching Helena. Tasting Helena. Making love to Helena.  
  
“Kya! Oh, please, Kya!” Helena fell into a chant of moans and whimpers, soft and musical to Kya’s trapped ears. The younger woman couldn’t help but enjoy, leisurely dragging her tongue through the burning folds, pausing every few strokes to circle the Mage’s clit. Helena’s hips rolled with her, jerking as if the Sorceress was attempting, and failing, to hold back. The potent aroma of Helena’s sex surrounded Kya, adding to the intoxicating haze that was Helena’s heady taste and creamy abs rolling before her eyes. Helena’s muscles ripples and clenched, guided by the movement of Kya’s tongue.  
  
It had NEVER been this intense in her life. Such simple actions, nothing with flashing magic and tools to enhance one’s reach. Yet, Helena was already closing in on her bliss faster than ever before. Too fast. She didn’t want this sense of climbing to end, didn’t want to let the moment go before she had even experienced. It was delightful, physically, with bolt after bolt of sexual euphoria threatening to break her with every loving touch. Love. Emotionally she was connected to herself in a way she never imagined. She felt beautiful, powerful, safe from the cruel realities waiting for her. She loved what was happening to her body. More than that, she loved what Kya was doing to her. That it WAS Kya doing this to her. She loved Kya. The love of it was too overwhelming, weakening her to the physical.  
  
“It’s alright, baby. I’ve got you. I’m all yours. Do you know how amazing you smell? I could wear you as perfume.” Kya soothed, half her words obscured by Helena’s flesh as she couldn’t force herself to stop licking. The Sorceress moaned, a wanton, downright filthy moan as she chased after Kya’s mouth. Deeper into the haze. Higher into the clouds.  
  
”That’s it, babe. Let me hear you.” Kya praised as brought her thumb above Helena’s clit, using it to lightly pull the hood back before flicking at it with her other fingers. The touches were firm and rapid, hooking against the underside of the Mage’s bundle of nerves and rolling in circles. Helena was hot beneath her fingers. Hot and slick, nearly impossible to hold. Yet, feeling the nub throb, the rippling of Helena’s muscles trying to pull her in.   It was a dream come true.  
  
“Oh, Kya... KYA!” Helena strained, opening her eyes to stare down at Kya. She was a mess. Scratches roamed the woman’s shoulders, scars across the canvas of soft skin, Raven locks were knotted into clumps where Helena had clung. Sweat already gleamed lightly across her back and shoulders, which flexed each time Helena’s thighs clamped down on Kya’s ears. The most sinful part however was Kya’s face. Flushed, blotchy and glistening with Helena’s juices. Desire and satisfaction burned in grey eyes, empowered by an unnamed wickedness  
  
“Cum for me, Helena. I want to know how good you feel.” Kya’s voice was wickedness, the fact she kept pausing was despicable, but her tongue plunging into Helena’s entrance was the creation of evil. It found that spot. That wonderful spot the Queen never bothered with, in an instant and pressed down. Hard. Flexing and rolling as Kya continued to huff and groan encouragement. Kya’s tongue filled her, snuggly fitting inside as if it had been made to be there. It felt right.  
  
Kya wanted to cry at first. She could instantly feel Helena’s inner walls were not complying, preventing her from going deeper. They contracted around her tongue, tightening in ways that made Kya doubt fingers would be comfortable even though Helena responded positively. Kya knew why, knew that Helena’s body was reacting to past trauma on a subconscious level. Every seminar she had attended came rolling back. The education on Rape Survivors, the list of traits she could checklist. Helena ticked several boxes. A walking textbook of coping mechanisms that extended beyond her consciousness.  
  
_“-If she wants this, I’ll figure it out. No penetration, no pinning. No judgement. Don’t make her feel broken. Just love her.-“_  
  
Kya had caught on rather quickly. Helena’s instincts seemed to draw her down and away, dragging back to escape punishment for chasing. So, Kya used that, she let Helena’s thrust forwards offer reward, only to come down into tongue and fingers luring her forwards. The underside of Helena’s clit was sensitive, it produced the biggest trembles and gasps, so Kya focused her attention there. Her fingers rolled harder each time she reached that point, pressing firmly so that there was no escape. Her tongue chased, pushing up against a texture that was akin to the roof of her mouth.  
  
The heat in Helena’s veins was unbearable, burning her no matter which direction she jerked to get away. Her inner muscles clenched so hard that discomfort radiated in her lower regions, almost like a cramp, save the following flood of indescribable pleasure that melted her bones. Her skin tingled, almost like a million little storms were firing off across her flesh, with the lightning flashing behind her closed eyes. Her throat felt raw, disconnected from the animalistic, high pitched cries escaping her as warmth surrounded her. It didn’t stop. The clenching, full sensation built again, rapidly, assaulting Helena until she felt her body snap under the pressure. It was too much. She had to escape but jerking away from the soft circles drove more pressure into that spot and... oh.  
  
“KYA! Oh please, please, Oh! KYA! K-Kya!” Helena didn’t even seem to know what escaped her mouth as her body froze. The Mage’s muscles jumped beneath her skin, writing like wayward serpents as a guttural cry escaped. A string of curses followed, barely pronounced and in a foreign tongue. Magic flared around her, wisping like the swish of a panther’s tail as the sparks exploded chaotically across Helena’s body. Every muscle went ridged after only a few seconds, locking in place for a beat before it all came to a stop. Everything was still. Suspended in that breath of perfection.  
  
The high was exquisite, but the fall was equally as powerful. Blood suddenly had too many places to go, air was light. Her head spun for a quarter of a second before there was nothing... Helena’s body gave out, falling into the blankets limply.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first attempt at smut. I do not view Helena as this passive in bed, not at all, but I felt that for a first time she may find herself in overload. I wanted to show a different side to an amazing character and explore it. I hope it meets expectations.
> 
>  
> 
> I have to give a HUGE shoutout to Shinebi_san, who not only inspired me and encouraged to be brave enough to post this but also was willing to double check my work. If you've made it this far, go see a master at work! https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150830
> 
> And also a tip of the hat to Flash_Asuna, who also gave insight and encouragement into writing smut. They also write my favorite continued series about Helena, Helena Klein: Adventures in the Windy City. 
> 
> Finally, to my friend Ben, who bloody refuses to make an account for me to credit as my beta reader.


End file.
